This invention relates to a gas bag arrangement and to a method for manufacturing such gas bag arrangement.
The progressive development in the field of sensor technology allows to predict accident events with high probability already before the same happen. This allows the activation of occupant protection systems already before commencement of the accident event with the objective to provide more protection for the occupant by the earlier start of action. In this connection it is known for example to introduce air into a backrest region of a vehicle seat, in order to position the vehicle occupant in a favorable way, before the activation of the actual standard gas bag is effected.
Due to the confined space conditions in a vehicle seat it partly is necessary to separate the installation site of the gas source from the gas bag. Correspondingly, it is required to pass the gas e.g. through a hose to the gas bag and in doing so avoid that an additional leakage is obtained due to the connection of the gas source. This is even more important as in a pre-crash sensor system the performance of the gas source used frequently is lower than the performance of a gas source which is provided with a standard gas bag with in-crash activation.
Thus, there is a need for solutions to airtightly and permanently connect a hose or another filling means, whose one end is connected with a gas source, with a gas bag with its other end. Ideally, this is effected with simple means and with resistance to manufacturing tolerances.
The problem of the avoidance of leakages when a gas source is connected with a gas bag also arises in other airbags, for example also in airbags of a standard airbag system. There is a demand for technical solutions as to how incorporated hoses, tubes, flange-mounted or inserted gas generators, diffusers or similar components can be connected with a gas bag without leakage. In this connection it is known from US 2005/0134022 A1 to introduce a gas generator into a reception port of a gas bag and firmly connect the same with the reception port by means of a clamp. From DE 10 2010 040 119 A1 it is known to insert a gas generator into a pocket of a gas bag and position it such that outflowing air flows into the gas bag interior via an opening arranged in the region of the pocket.
It furthermore is known to push parts circular in cross-section such as hoses or tubes into an open passage of a filling snout of a gas bag and fix the same at the filling snout by means of clamps such that a tight connection is obtained. One problem consists in that such passages, which usually are provided by silicone tracks, can be provided with manufacturing tolerances which render a loadable gastight connection more difficult. In addition, in the case of small filling hoses small clamps only can apply relatively small forces, so that the connection between gas bag and gas port frequently cannot be designed sufficiently tight and stable against pulling out.